theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas
Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas is the forty-first Silly Songs with Larry. Preceded by: Kilts and Stilts Followed by: Asteroid Cowboys Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Larry: Wrapped in the trappings of holiday blitz. Wrapped in bright wrappings gone badly unmixed. In paper and tape, a cucumber shape. Oops, I wrapped myself up for Christmas. Oops, I wrapped myself up for Christmas. I didn't mean to do it. I stopped before I knew it. Oops, I wrapped myself up for Christmas. My tape was super sticking. I went down so quickly. so now that i was packing, I got caught up in the wrapping and the ribbons and bows only get in the nose. Oops, I wrapped myself for Christmas. Bob: Hey Larry, where are ya? Can you help me wrap Junior's present? Larry: Here I am. Bob: Where? Larry: Right here. Bob: I don't see ya. Larry: I would except you to. Bob: Huh, why? Larry: Why? (Bob screams) Larry: Because I Bob: Larry? Larry: Wrapped myself up for christmas. Bob: Wrapped yourself up? Larry: Yep. Bob: However did you do it? Larry: I don't know. Bob: Is it tricking to see through it? Larry: Yep. Ow. Bob: Oh why did you wrapped yourself up for christmas? Larry: Didn't do it unpurpose. completely accidental. Bob: Accidental? You do it orimental. Larry: Thank you. Bob and Larry: So now that i was packing, I got caught up in the wrapping and the ribbons and bows only get in the nose. Oops, I wrapped myself for christmas. Bob: Oh Larry, leave it to you. You're the only one i know who can go wrap himself... Phillipe and Jean-Claude: Larry wrapped us both for christmas. Larry: Sorry. Phillipe and Jean-Claude: We're wrapping up a school bus. The cucumber confused us. Jean-Claude: I can't see! Phillipe and Jean-Claude: And He wrapped us both for christmas. Larry: Just trying to help guys. Phillipe and Jean-Claude: Our excitity is growing. We can't see where we're going. So now that we we're packing, we got caught up in the wrapping. Two christmassy peas doing what they will please. Larry wrapped us both for christmas. Junior: Bob, Larry. Bob: Oh no! I gotta get this wrapped. Junior's coming. Larry: I'll help. Phillipe and Jean-Claude: No. Do not do it. Junior: I got something for you. Hello? Bob, Larry, Phillipe and Jean-Claude: Oh we wrapped ourselves up for christmas. Bob: Actually he wrapped me up. Bob, Phillipe and Jean-Claude: Larry wrapped us all up for christmas. Junior: Hold on guys. Trapping the trappings for of holiday blitz. Wrapped in bright wrappings gone badly unmixed. We need some paper and tape and vegetable shapes. It's so much fun wrapping from this. There you go. Bob, Larry, Phillipe and Jean-Claude: You unwrapped us all for christmas. Announcer: This has been Silly songs with Larry, tune in next time to hear Junior say... Junior: Has anyone seen Pa Grape? Pa Grape: Larry wrapped me all up for christmas. Junior, Phillipe, Jean-Claude, and Bob: Larry! Larry: Sorry.